


Bucky’s adventure

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, post winter soldier, puppy, warning:animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Bucky heads to the store late in the evening. Find an unexpected punk.





	Bucky’s adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there are mentioned of animal abuse in this so if uncomfortable with it please click back. Otherwise enjoy!

Bucky hated the heat, after so many years being used to the biting cold of frost, his body was having difficulty getting used to the warmer weather. Despite that, it was hard for him to shred his layers each time he went out. No matter the weather he always goes out in t-shirt,Henley and a jacket. 

Without realising it, they had started to become almost like armour. He’s not even sure why he feels more secure wearing o many layers. He’s pretty sure if he had a therapist they would be able to tell him why. Such a shame he keeps “forgetting” the appointments Steve tries to set up for him. He has that much crap in his brain right now that he’s pretty sure he could send therapists having to book sessions for themselves. 

Wiping sweat off his brow, Bucky took the less crowded streets through Brooklyn on his way to a store.

When Steve had found him wondering after the whole hydra uprising thing that also kinda failed, he had at first resisted. However no one; not even the winter soldier; could could resist he puppy eyes of Captain America. He did however set up some conditions. He would only return if he could have his own place in Brooklyn and was left mostly to his own devices. A very simple AI called JOCOSTA was installed so that Steve could keep contact with him that was secure. Safe from government meddling. But that was all it was, a glorified phone essentially. It was connected to his tv that he never used, nor had any desire to use. 

The mobile in his phone had the same programming in again, mostly for security Tony had assured him. Only Tony would be able to track him and even then only in situations where Hydra had captured him. The phone condition had taken some time to cave to but he ultimately agreed. If only to stop the sadness in Steve’s eyes. 

In the horizon the sun started to set, casting a reddish glow to the city and casting shadows on the streets below. By now thankfully most people were at home or at the pubs, leaving the streets less crowded and allowing Bucky a chance to fully relax. The shadows and the empty streets allowing him to freely walk without the possibility of someone recognising him. 

Shoving his covered metal hand deeper into his pockets, he silently walked faster. Deftly avoiding puddles. 

Half way to the store he passes an alleyway, he barely notices until he hears a pitiful whine. Old forgotten instincts that were born from running to Steve’s aid back in the 40’s, he turns to the alley. Eyes narrowing as he peers into the darkness cautiously. Ears straining to pick up any more sounds. 

After a few moments he starts to turn to carry on when the whine comes again. Unable to ignore the insistent voice in his head telling him to go in, he turns into the alley taking slow steps in. Ready to lash out if this proves to be some sort of mugging. 

About 15 steps in, he comes to a large industrial bin. Pulling out a knife from his trousers pockets with his flesh hand, he lifts the lid with his metal one. Quickly throwing it back he tenses and jumps back ready to throw the knife. Only…nothing pops up. Just a low pained whine that makes him frown. Deciding its not a trap for now, he pockets the knife and uses the edge of the bin to haul himself up. 

At first he eyes don’t pick out anything that could be making the sound. Just lots of rubbish and junk. It’s only when the being shifted that Bucky actually noticed and quickly pulled it out. Blinking shocked glacier blue eyes met sad but scared brown eyes.  
Jumping back to the ground Bucky pulled the tiny puppy into his arms noticing it’s shivering. “Hey lil guy…what you doing in there?” Talking softly, his low gravelly voice rumbles out in what he hopes is a comforting tone to the puppy. He’s pretty sure it’s a mutt as he’s never seen such an adorable face before in his life. 

The puppy looks up at him wearily, as if expecting him to lash out at any moment. He can relate so much, only now he’s perfected the art of pretending he’s not weary or scared. Stroking the puppies head gently he manages to get his jacket off to wrap the small runt in. He notices multiple wounds and a missing ear as well as very underfed as he wraps the poor thing. 

Frowning Bucky makes notes of said wounds. He needs to get this lil guy checked out asap. Getting his phone out he finally uses the one and only contact that’s programmed in it. 

“Hello?” 

“Steve…where’s the nearest Vet’s near my area?” 

“…what? Vets? You mean army vets or..vet vets?” 

“You forgot to clean your ears out old man? I need the animal vets. I just found this lil guy and he needs help..” An affronted snort come through the phone at the jab. On the other end Steve is surprised by the almost carefree tone Bucky is showing but wisely keeps it to himself. 

“I’m on the way to you, where are you? I’ll ask Friday to search for the closet one that’s still open for you” 

After telling Steve his location, he settled on the man sidewalk to wait for him. For once he doesn’t register any dread at having to interact with someone. The lil puppy in his arms taking all his attention. 

“You’ll pull through lil fella, once I get you checked out and sorted you’re coming home with me yeah? Hmmm gonna need a name… I’ll call you Punk…you remind me of Steve but I can’t make it to obvious…” 

It’s not to long before Steve turns up, taking him to a vets that run by a very cute brunette that goes by the name Micah, and if Bucky left with a number later? Well that none of your business Rogers. At the vets, upon hearing the puppy’s name Steve had given him a look but he wasn’t sure what it want. 

They had learnt that the pup had most likely been used for dog fight baiting leading to a chair being broken by Bucky’s hand as pure rage had gone through him. After many apologies and money to replace the chair, Bucky had made it his personal mission to save as many dogs and puppies from these types of things. 

6 months later~

“Bucky…”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think-“

“Punk, if you are going to suggest I get rid of some I will hurt you…”

Two irritated eyes glared at Steve who stood in the doorway to the apartment that was filled with dogs of all shapes and sizes. Piled everywhere and anywhere. Currently a small pit ball puppy was leaning on Bucky head as he hand fed an elderly Labrador dog that was having trouble chewing food. Punk, now being much bigger after 6 months of good eating. Can be seen tugging on Bucky’s shoes as if playing tug of war with them.


End file.
